I Pledge Allegiance
by Fatality
Summary: A strange twist of fate lands Ramirez in the servitude of Enrique. When they begin to look at each other differently, their lives will be forever changed. (Alternate Future, SLASH Enrique-Ramirez)
1. Default Chapter

Prelude

By the light of an intoxicating silver moon he glided across the rich landscape, feeling the cool breeze waft up against his abnormally pale face and the occasional rain drop sting in his fathomless jade eyes. The rush of running in an open field was somewhat satisfying; it was high time to forget, for if he did not, the time was ripe for insanity. The gleam of the distant stars was all too surreal, reminding him of what he had done and all that he could have had; the reminiscent thoughts again sprung up in his mind. 

He hated them. 

Gritting his teeth he ran on, a specter of doom on a deserted silvery landscape. Memories of a loyalty he never should have pledged swirled about in his subconscious mind like an unpleasant haze, sublimating his normally rational behavior. Flashes of endless days and sleepless nights in a place and time that he never should have submitted to flitted across the backs of his eyelids in an unstoppable whirling of time. 

He hated them. 

He stopped as the rain began to fall with its full force, turning his face skyward and letting the drops carress the hard, cruel lines of his features. Solitude was doing no good; in the absence of anything useful to do and no one to speak with on a daily basis he was left alone with his wretched, morbid thoughts. Running was starting to burn out its course, no longer seeming to be a reprieve but a prison. There was no escape from the face, the face of the man that he could no longer deny that he had loved once. 

He hated him. Deep down inside, he still loved him, even now. 

There would be no repentance for the damned. There would be no rest for the wicked. The time for changing his course had long passed, and now he was left with a hollow shell of the man he could have been, condemned to his fate. Lightning streaked across the sky; he sprawled on the lonely hillside, submitting himself in full to the memories. 

He hated himself. 


	2. The Package

One, "The Package" 

"Clever got me this far, then tricky got me in

I am what I'm after, I don't need another friend,

Smile and drop the cliche 'til you think I'm listening

Just give me what I came for, and I'm out the door again . . ."

Search squadrons had been out for the past three days straight, looking for anyone who might have, by some unexplainable fluke, survived the fall of Empress Teodora and Lord Galcian's last battle. Numbers in Valua were not high, ranging only in the hundreds when before they had topped a million, and it was likely that few others would be recovered before they died in lingering isolation.

Enrique, prince of the struggling Valuan empire, gazed out from the deck of his mighty warship, the Delphinus, watching as his personal task force busied themselves with the task of searching out any who still clung to life. Times were hard, growing increasingly more so as he came to realize that his dearly beloved mother would no longer be around to help him with the important matter of rebuilding and one day ruling over a shattered kingdom. The thought of doing the aforementioned completely on his own was nerve-racking, to be sure, but Enrique knew that when he got over the initial shock that his mother was dead that he would handle things as admirably as he knew how. Things would progress easily without Galcian's iron fist to sway them; numbers, while depleted considerably, would rise again under a benevolent and prosperous ruler such as him. The thought was a heartening one; Enrique visibly relaxed.

The search teams were a fantastic idea, one suggested to him by his first appointed admiral, Jin'taryn Faeraun from the distant land of Yafutoma. Under her clever assurance some two hundred people had been rescued from the rubble and wreckage of lower Valua on the first day, and another forty or so were aided on the second. Today they were nearing the end of their search and likely would not conduct another; after half a day's work only six people had been discovered, and four of those had died in transport to the healers.

"Prince Enrique." The young prince turned just in time to see an armor-clad soldier bow to him, right fist clenched over his left shoulder respectfully. The action made Enrique wince; this particular display of obeisance was a symbol of a regime that he considered quite dead already. It reminded him of his mother's tyranny. "We are nearing the beginning of our field of search. Admiral Faeraun believes there is little more we will find, sir."

Although disappointed and certainly ashamed that no others would be saved, Enrique nodded once at the soldier in approval. "Admiral Faeraun is correct; we have done all we can, and there is no guilt to be found in that. Let us return to the palace."

"Your Highness!" came a cry from the opposite side of the deck, and Enrique whirled to face the speaker; a member of his hand-selected recovery team was waving for his attention. "We've found a live one, sir, just off the starboard side!"

"Excellent. Let us have healers on hand immediately." Enrique crossed to the other end of the deck and peered over as six members from the search crew braced their shoulders against a massive chunk of concrete and heaved it over, careful not to crush the survivor who lay helpless beneath. It was a very slender man, much worse off for having spent several days beneath an excruciating weight; his abnormally pale skin was rubbed nearly black from fallout, and his pale silver-blonde hair was dirty and disheveled. As the debris was removed he uttered a piercing shriek before gritting his teeth against shooting waves of pain.

Enrique swayed, dizzy, and clapped a hand over his mouth in shock.

Ramirez. First Admiral and Vice Captain Ramirez, Galcian's right hand, traitor of the Silvites, killer of thousands.

The Prince of Valua wanted nothing more than to lean over the side of the deck and vomit.

Before he could voice a single coherent order the search crew members surrounding the writhing Silvite had all beared weapons and were shouting for one another to be wary. Shaking himself from his momentary indecision, Enrique vaulted over the railing of the deck, landing lightly several paces away and drawing out his royal rapier as he did so.

"Prince Enrique!"

"Your Highness, you should stay back! This man is dangerous!"

"I know the extent of that perhaps better than any who now live in Valua," Enrique admitted quietly, and the search squadron fell silent, afraid they had just overstepped their boundaries. Worry clouding his deep cerulean-hued eyes the prince turned to the leader of the team and continued, "Please send for Admiral Faeraun, and be sure to let her know that the situation is urgent."

"Yes, sir," said the soldier, and he tugged on his lifeline to be reeled back onto the deck.

Trying not to let his uncertainty show, Enrique took a few steps forward, rapier extended before him in case the unpredictable Ramirez made any sudden, violent moves. Quite the contrary the Silvite seemed to be clinging to life; even to the prince's untrained eye a number of broken bones were apparent and the red color of the stones on which he lay could be no coincidence. As he reached Ramirez's side he gently placed the tip of the rapier to the Silvite's throat in warning, and panting, Ramirez opened his eyes.

Enrique struggled to remain passive, though in truth the multitude of negative emotions that met him from behind that cold, jade green stare had him inwardly petrified. Ramirez, despite undoubtedly suffering a great deal of pain, stared up at Enrique with more than a little disdain, curiosity, and hatred etched into his cruel facial features. Enrique steeled himself and did not back away. "You. How did you survive the final battle?"

"I will answer none of your questions." Even Ramirez's voice seemed damaged; he spoke quietly, wheezing and rasping out the words all the time. "I answer only to Lord Galcian. Send . . . for him . . ." As the Silvite finished he began to pant for breath, and Enrique, possessed of such a kind, gentle heart, could not help but pity him the slightest bit.

"My Prince." A slight, even diminuitive Yafutoman female reached Enrique's side, clad in traditional soldier's garb with her long, dark hair pulled away from her face in a ponytail. "I am here at your-" At this point she cut herself off, her amber eyes falling with surprise and a note of panic on the Silvite at their feet. "-Request."

"Admiral Faeraun, I am glad you joined me. Of course you know former Admiral Ramirez." Enrique gestured to the man heaving for breath at their feet. "I find myself at a loss for what to do with him."

Faeraun drew the Valuan prince aside gently, so they were out of the treacherous Silvites' earshot. "Your Highness, with all due respect, I must urge you to end his life at once."

Enrique blinked. This was not the reply he had been anticipating. "You would have me murder a helpless, unarmed, already suffering man?"

"No, sir; I would strongly advise you to put an end to an evil threat," Faeraun corrected politely, turning her gaze back to Ramirez with intense dislike. "If you spare him, there may come a day when you will highly regret that decision. Think of whom you are speaking! He has killed thousands without blinking an eye, and I strongly believe that, given the proper opportunity, he would assassinate you as well. I cannot allow that, my prince."

"Perhaps . . ." The Valuan prince ran a hand uneasily through his straw-colored hair. "You do not think that he could be made to suit our designs?"

Faeraun stared back at him, seemingly alarmed. "Sir, you are not suggesting making him a subordinate of yours!" Realizing that her voice had risen to a shrill shriek, the Yafutoman admiral physically calmed herself before adding, "He is loyal to Galcian alone; who knows how he will react upon learning of the tyrant's death at the hands of the Blue Rogue pirate Vyse?"

"Undoubtedly he will not take the news well," Enrique inserted with a sigh. "And no, we would not make him a subordinate right away. Would it not be wise if we monitored his movements and his behavior for a time, until we have determined if he is willing to assist us or not? Many who oppose my ideals and how I will soon be running this kingdom still roam the skies; if Ramirez were to submit to my wishes, he would be useful in tracking them down and ending any future threats."

"My prince, Ramirez himself is a future threat," Faeraun insisted in exasperation. "We would have to heal him first, and I strongly disapprove of that; then we would have to forcibly take him prisoner, keep him under constant surveillance, enlist someone to speak with him several times a day, and I hardly think-" Enrique's first admiral broke off with a start as Enrique fixed her with a patient, even stare, letting her know without words that he had already decided on that course of action. "Your Highness, please, I beg you to reconsider; there is too much at stake for you to falter now. You have not even been crowned king!"

"I do not need a crown nor a title to make this decision," Enrique finished firmly, and Faeraun stepped aside with a respectful bow. "Heal this man at once, but not completely. He will be difficult to manage and far too dangerous to innocents if restored to his full strength."

Admiral Jin'taryn Faeraun had no choice but to do the bidding of her benevolent prince. With a profound sigh she fished out a Sacrulen crystal from a pocket of her uniform and knelt at Ramirez's side, uttering a small trigger phrase and casting its healing spell over his more serious wounds.

Ramirez was deeply surprised at their actions, but of course he did not show it. If the fools wanted to place some small cache of trust in him, then so much the better; he wouldn't die so long as he played their ridiculous games and the idiot prince may even let slip Galcian's whereabouts. When the Yafutoman admiral had finished casting the Sacrulen spell and stepped away a safe distance Ramirez made to rise, and even as he did several of the prince's personal guard descended upon him and bound his hands behind him securely. Weapons were leveled at his chest from every angle; one soldier even patted him down vigorously to ensure the Silvite carried no hidden weapons. Ramirez looked up at the slighly taller Valuan prince with blatant loathing, nonplussed. "I think you should at least condescend to deliver a message to Lord Galcian for me. It is only fair, seeing as how I am now a high-security prisoner."

Faeraun motioned for the search squadron to return to the Delphinus, casting a worried gaze Enrique's way; the prince motioned for her to continue on her way, saying, "I am afraid that I cannot do that, Ramirez, even if I felt compelled to do so. Lord Galcian is dead."

To his credit, Ramirez did not miss a beat. "You lie, Valuan filth."

One of the guards had already rapped the Silvite smartly on the back of the head before Enrique could cry out for them to hold their shots. "I'm afraid not. He was killed only four days ago by Vyse of the Blue Rogues. And my mother, rather than die an undignified death, ended her own life shortly after, when it was clear her hopes of world conquest had been shattered."

"It is not true," Ramirez spat icily, struggling against his captors for the chance to rush at Enrique in his blind fury. "You lie! Lord Galcian would never fall to some damned pirate!"

"I understand how this news must pain you," Enrique murmured, trying to be sympathetic. "I will do all I can to help you cope with your feelings, when you have composed yourself."

"Lord Galcian is not dead!" Ramirez shrieked, thrashing with all his might against those holding him from the blasphemous Valuan prince. "And you will burn in hell for ever suggesting otherwise!"

Enrique offered no more consolence; gazing sadly at Ramirez once more, he tugged on his lifeline and motioned for the guards to follow him back to the Delphinus. Ramirez snarled and spat on the ground at Enrique's feet.

"LORD GALCIAN WILL RISE AGAIN! YOU WILL PAY FOR EVER OPPOSING HIM! I WILL NEVER SUBMIT TO YOU, YOU VILE, BLASPHEMOUS CRETIN!"

One of the guards struck the Silvite hard at the base of his neck, and as he swooned forward from the force of the blow, Ramirez's vision darkened.

* * *

Above song: "The Package", recorded by A Perfect Circle. I do not own Skies of Arcadia. Don't sue.

I know, you're all wondering how in the Moons Enrique and Ramirez will ever work out. I'm not quite sure myself, so I'll have to answer that question at a later time. I know original characters are just not fun, but Admiral Faeraun is somewhat necessary, so I apologize. Other SoA characters will probably make supporting-cast appearances at later dates, so I'll filter them in as needed.

Most importantly, special thanks to Aroihkin Silverblade and deep.Indigo, whose stories "Requiem For The Dream" and "The Day The Moon Shines", respectively, gave me the inspiration needed to think this one up. If it wasn't for the two of you, I never would have had the courage to write this.

Reviews welcome. Flamers, you have been warned ahead of time; don't let me catch you.


	3. Going Under

Two, "Going Under" 

"Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself

Maybe I'll wake up for once

Not tormented daily, defeated by you

Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom . . ."

When the Delphinus arrived in the docking bay of the Valuan palace, Ramirez was dragged out of his temporary holding cell and marched off to the prisoners' barracks without any explanation whatsoever. He was discarded in a maximum-security cell (which boasted six guards and two security cameras that never shut off), told that he would be fed when the moon rose again, and for the most part forgotten.

The first thing the Silvite did was carefully study his manacles for any signs of weakness. He had been clamped at the wrists by two large silver bonds welded to chains and secured to the wall behind him before being left to his own devices; after half an hour of careful scrutiny Ramirez admitted to himself that he had been soundly defeated-for the moment. In his mind he played and replayed every telling word and facial expression that Enrique had let slip, beginning and ending with laughable sympathy.

((I understand how this news must pain you,)) the Valuan prince had said. ((I will do all I can to help you cope with your feelings, when you have composed yourself.))

Ramirez was already starting to make sense of things. If Lord Galcian and Empress Teodora were indeed no longer of this world, then the faint-hearted Prince Enrique would be the key to his survival. As yet the Silvite wasn't certain if the prince and his personal guards were telling the truth or not, but if the worst-case scenario indeed became a reality he would need to formulate a back-up plan. Things looked bleak, to be sure-he was cut off from his lord, in the custody of a man he greatly despised, and deprived of all his weapons-but any opportunity was better than public execution in the Coliseum. He would merely have to make the best of things; if Enrique meant what he had said, he would visit Ramirez soon enough. And when he did, Ramirez would be ready.

For the present, though, he could only wait.

* * *

"As per your orders, sir, Ramirez has been placed in a high-security prison cell in the barracks," Admiral Faeraun finished tonelessly, still kneeling on the floor behind the young prince, her right arm held horizontally across her chest and her left arm held straight at her side. Enrique liked this look, a different sort of obeisance that didn't remind him at all of his mother's murderous regime and therefore kept his thoughts quite at ease. For several more moments he gazed out the window, arms crossed, mulling over the entire situation carefully before turning to face his only admiral. Faeraun's face gave much away; she was struggling too hard to keep her expression passive and indifferent, which made her look strained.

"You disapprove?" he asked quietly, and Faeraun couldn't help but wince despite his calm tone of voice.

"I respect every decision you have made in the past few days as monarch of Valua," she answered, but it was with an edge to her voice that made Enrique believe otherwise.

"I can't help but believe that people are inherently good, and that it is their varying exposures to the outside world that causes their hearts to blacken and turn evil," Enrique began quietly, his eyes fixed on the Yafutoman admiral's; although she could feel him watching her she kept her gaze fixed firmly on the polished floor on which she knelt. "If that is my belief, then why should Ramirez to be any different? Does he not deserve the same chances as everyone else?" "Ramirez has known only a life as the right hand of Galcian," Faeraun reminded icily, and when Enrique raised a curious eyebrow at her tone of voice she lowered her head, fearing she would anger him. "I . . . apologize, Your Highness . . . it is not my place to say such things . . ."

Enrique chuckled politely behind one of his hands, waving the other in dismissal so Faeraun understood that he was not mocking her. "Explosive anger is not a trait I inherited from my mother. Continue, please."

"Of course . . ." The Yafutoman admiral cleared her throat nervously. "He will never bow to you, my prince; he only respected Empress Teodora-God rest her soul-because Galcian ordered him to do so. He has no other allegiance. He is unreachable."

"No one is unreachable." Enrique motioned for Faeraun to rise, and they crossed together to the window. "In all the time Ramirez spent near Galcian I never once even began to understand him; there has to be some way for me to get inside his head, and I think that if I can do that, Ramirez will agree to help us. Is it such an absurd thought, after all?"

((Yes,)) Faeraun thought without hesitation, but instead she answered, "If that is what you think, sire, you have every right to try."

"And do you know, I think I shall," Enrique finished with a forced smile, and he started for the door. "Admiral Faeraun, thank you very much for discussing this important matter with me. I will contact you again when I begin to make progress."

The Yafutoman admiral noted with pity the word 'when' in the place of a more plausible 'if' before she bowed low in response and exited. Enrique watched her depart, then motioned for his personal guard to lead the way to the prisoners' barracks.

* * *

Ramirez could hear footsteps down the hall fully a minute before anyone walked into his limited line of sight, and when the prince and his entourage rounded the corner and proceeded to his cell the Silvite was hardly surprised. He wasn't sure of Enrique's motives yet, or what he hoped to accomplish in this fruitless exchange of words, but hopefully after their first conversation those questions would answer themselves.

Enrique watched Ramirez carefully as the captain of his elite guards unlocked the cell door and held it open for his superior. The Silvite's head had fallen forward onto his chest; his breathing was even and shallow, and the Valuan prince wondered vaguely if his prisoner was asleep. He doubted any good would come out of talking to Ramirez, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying. "Leave us," he murmured to the cell guards and security, and after a second's hesitation to be sure they had heard correctly the soldiers all retreated down the hall.

"You send away all the men who may later save your life," Ramirez pointed out cryptically, peering up at his captor with veiled jade eyes to weigh the impact of his words.

"If they had stayed, their presence surely would have compromised your dignity." Enrique was standing just inside the cell door, his arms hanging loosely at his sides, very unwilling to come any closer to the dangerous man. "I wished to keep this a private conversation."

"And its purpose?" Ramirez asked, clearly bored with the entire ordeal.

"To penetrate the exterior. I have a proposition for you."

The Silvite scoffed openly and without hesitation. "There is nothing you have that I want. Do not waste my time."

"Ah," Enrique said with a raised eyebrow, taking a single step forward to keep the prisoners' attention. "Your freedom means nothing to you? You do not wish for the opportunity to move freely about?"

If he had hoped to set Ramirez back on his heels, he failed. Ramirez kept his empty green eyes locked with the prince's and said, "I told you-I serve no man save Lord Galcian. Were you one of his direct subordinates I would have at least some inkling of respect for you, but you are not. Worse still, you openly opposed Empress Teodora's reign over Valua, and her aspirations to world domination. Therefore, I openly oppose you."

Enrique tried hard to sublimate his growing discontent. Ramirez had him more than a little frightened. Swallowing hard he answered, "But with the death of Galcian-"

"Do NOT say that around me, you insolent wretch!" Ramirez cried, leaping up and rushing at Enrique. The scared prince leapt back two full steps before remembering that the Silvite's shackles kept him on a limited trajectory; with a dull clank the chains pulled taut and Ramirez stopped in his tracks, mere inches from the Valuan prince. His smirk was unmistakable.

"Interesting." Slowly he returned to the stone bench at the rear of his cell, shaking his head to clear the hair from his eyes. "An open display of fear."

Enrique felt very much like a fool. With a sigh of defeat he closed a few steps of the distance between them and said, "Do as you will, Ramirez, but it will not change the situation. Open defiance will only place you in the Coliseum for execution."

"I do not find you at all threatening," Ramirez pointed out with a cold chuckle. "Your words are merely a bluff and a formality, empty and devoid of any real meaning."

Now Enrique merely felt transparent.

Several silent moments passed between the two, during which the flustered prince and the unpenetrable Silvite studied one another raptly. For Enrique, the gaze they shared made his insides curl with uneasiness and he imagined his blood was nearly frozen in his veins. Ramirez felt no fear and no desire to show respect; quite the contrary only a chiseled sense of control kept him from cursing the young Valuan monarch at the top of his lungs. Finally, Enrique exhaled a little pained sigh and blinked, in effect severing the mysterious connection.

"Perhaps you are so unwilling to comply with my wishes because of your current state," he fumbled out, casting his gaze upon the floor. "As much as I would like to release you, I fear for the well-being of my friends and subordinates. However, if you were to swear to follow a code of goodwill, I would be willing to reconsider-"

"I'm sure you would like nothing more than to hold that over my head until the end of my days," Ramirez interrupted tonelessly. "I have already made my intentions clear-I will not conform to your society and I will not bow to your rule. You would have done better to leave me to my death on the city outskirts if you believe otherwise."

"Very well," the Valuan prince condescended sadly. "I cannot force you to do anything, and I haven't the heart to order my mages to perform the Panika spells necessary to change your mind. I will continue to visit you, though, despite your desire to be alone; no one should be kept in isolation, and everyone should have someone to talk to."

"I don't need your favors," Ramirez spat, eyes blazing.

Enrique turned back before exiting the cell, surveying the frustrated and angry Silvite carefully. Although he knew that Ramirez despised his pity he just couldn't help but feel sorry for the man; was it so wrong to want to help someone, after all? "I know. But perhaps I am hoping that you will change your mind."

With that the Valuan prince stepped out of the cell, closing it carefully behind him. Seeing their superior back in the hallway, the prison guards approached to secure the lock behind him. Enrique's elite guard flanked him as he advanced, and Ramirez watched gloomily as they left him behind.

* * *

((There is no mistaking that the prince is a fool,)) Ramirez thought to himself later. The great yellow moon had risen fully into the sky at this time; he was lying inert on his small cot in one corner of his cell, unable to sleep, and the events of the day flooded his thoughts. ((He is willing to place faith and trust in someone that would sooner impale him with a sword than strike one knee in allegiance. Perhaps I can use that trust against him, to my gain.))

Ramirez rolled over to face the wall, staring blankly at the cold stone. ((Undoubtedly the whole city has heard of my captivity by now; if Lord Galcian is still alive, he would have already come for me. Can the prince be telling the truth? Has my lord truly-))

The Silvite shook his head in denial. ((No! Impossible! Lord Galcian is utterly indestructible! No island-dweller in all of Arcadia could ever hope to best him! I refuse to believe it!))

For some time afterward, Ramirez's thoughts wavered in a half-conscious state of disbelief. Outwardly he could deny the claims to Enrique and anyone else who may confront him, but it was time to face the facts. Ramirez believed with all his heart that Galcian would never betray him, would never simply abandon him to a life of imprisonment, and it was that belief that at last convinced him that his beloved lord had passed on. It was also highly likely that if the faint-hearted prince was handling such important affairs as the reconstruction of the city, Empress Teodora too had met some manner of untimely demise.

((So Valua has fallen under the wayward rule of Prince Enrique,)) Ramirez thought to himself, rolling his eyes. ((What is the world coming to? Just last week Lord Galcian was poised on the edge of world domination, and now . . .))

The Silvite closed his eyes, submersed himself in his melancholy, and resigned to sleep.

* * *

Above song: "Going Under" recorded by Evanescence. I don't own Skies of Arcadia, so leave me alone.

As yet I'm not sure if depression suits Ramirez, but I think anyone in this particular position would have no choice but to be severely bummed. Thus, he is just a tad depressed. Deal with it. ;) And how cute is Enrique! I just want to hug him . . .

Okay, this is the part where I respond to my reviewers . . . score . . .

Chelsey Perkins: Always good to hear from you, you loser. ;)

DareDelvil: Oh. My. GOD. OhmyGod! You are sooooooooo awesome! This is the most in-depth, caring review I have EVER had! I bow to you, my lord:she dances around in circles with Enrique and Ramirez, the latter of which is grimacing all the while: Thank you so much! Er . . . let's see . . . you know, I'm honestly not sure if Galcian ever officially named Ramirez his first admiral; after Alfonso betrayed Galcian and returned to Teodora, I merely assumed the switch was made. Good point. And, NO! nonono! Admiral Faeraun is in no such way a Mary-Sue-ish character! I would have to shoot her and then myself! Worry not; she is necessary, but not in a romance-y kind of way. And the sight of Ramirez in three-inch-heels kept me going through all of the obstacles in this chapter-heehee-so I owe you for that mental image.

pumpkinchao: Ramirez's icy exterior will melt eventually, have no fear. It's a lengthy process, though, so I'll warn you that it will take some time.

Empyrean: You like the Enrique/Ramirez pairing nearly as much as I do. Bringers of chaos and partners in crime . . . hee . . . always good to hear from you.

That's it for now. Look for Chapter Three in a couple of weeks.


	4. Want

Three, "Want" 

"Quivering now, shivering now, withering

Your mind won't let you say that you're wondering now, pondering now, hungering

Won't let you say that you're questioning, wavering, weakening

Your mind won't let you say that you're hearkening, listening, heeding me now

Won't let you say what you want . . ."

Two nights after Enrique first visited Ramirez in his cell, Admiral Faeraun was stealthily passing through the lengthy halls of the Valuan palace. All was still and silent; everyone was asleep, probably even the prince himself, and the hour was extremely late. At last the small Yafutoman reached her destination, the royal library situated in the east wing of the palace.

Flitting from bookshelf to bookshelf she uncovered an old, disheveled record book of events long past, hoisting it from its dusty confines and laying it out flat on a table nearby. Carefully she peeled back the cover and perused its pages, sifting through the separate histories of the six moons until she came to the slim pages reserved for the silver moon; running her finger along the small lines she repeated a passage to herself slowly:

'In addition to calling down the terrifying powers of the Rains of Destruction, the Silvite civilization also delved deeper into the mysteries of life and death than any other race. While it is known that the Silvite Elders created Zelos, the Silver Gigas, with strength unimaginable, legend has it that this ultimate creature possessed another ability more fearsome still. Never has this theory been proven, but it is said that Zelos also controls the power to bring the dead back to life. Only he who masters the awesome potential of Zelos will ever know for certain'

Glancing over her shoulder once to ensure that she was alone, Admiral Faeraun slipped the book beneath her jacket and snuck soundlessly out of the library, heading back to her personal quarters where she could further study the Zelos legends without fear of being discovered.

* * *

Enrique didn't sleep well that night, constantly tossing and turning in his estate room with frustration, so in the morning he rose from his bed early and stepped into the shower. Turning the dial to hot he slowly undressed, feeling very removed from the present and absent-minded as he slipped under the nozzle. He realized that he had just bathed the previous evening, and therefore wasn't dirty at all; he wondered why he had chosen this place to come to, then hypothesized that he needed to clear his head, and he would rather be alone to do so.

((I despise the thought of keeping Ramirez jailed,)) the prince thought to himself angrily, turning his face up toward the spray and closing his eyes with a sigh. ((Undoubtedly he has been through a difficult ordeal in the past week, and I feel imprisonment is not the answer. If only I could reach him . . . if only there were some way for me to show that I wish to help him . . .))

The Valuan prince wondered vaguely why the Silvite seemed to be on his mind so often of late. Ramirez had, after all, brought this less-than-desirable fate upon himself, so why should he, Enrique, feel responsible for the Silvite's situation? ((Because you're the only one with the power to keep him in prison,)) he scolded himself, turning and letting the water trickle down his shoulders and back. ((But what else can I do? If I set him free as he is, he'll wreck havoc on an already defenseless city.))

Tilting his head back, Enrique soaked his golden-blonde hair and ran his hands through the wet strands. ((What other options have I? If he refuses to cooperate, I can't force him to behave as I wish . . . I must speak with him again today, and hope that in the few days we have been apart he has reconsidered. I don't have the heart to keep him isolated in such dismal conditions; I only wish he would trust me! Can he not see that I am putting myself on the line for him? Does he not understand that in fraternizing with him, I am setting myself up for constant ridicule!))

Pain shot through Enrique's scalp, and he realized with more than a little surprise that he was nearly yanking his fine hair out. Relaxing his fingers he turned back to face the faucet, letting the tiny jets of water repeatedly strike his abdomen as he lowered his face into his hands.

((Then why?)) he thought, feeling defeated. ((Why am I so willing to place myself in jeopardy for someone who couldn't care less? Why does it matter so much to me whether he is happy or miserable?))

((Why do I feel so strangely when I think of him?))

* * *

After taking his lunch on the balcony overlooking what remained of the palace garden, Enrique started off for the prisoners' barracks, again accompanied by a small contingent of his elite guard. The security surrounding Ramirez's cell was expecting his arrival, and when they noticed his approach they filed away a respectful distance, leaving the prince alone in the cell with the Silvite. For the first time since Enrique had 'rescued' him from the city rubble Ramirez realized he couldn't read him; for several minutes the prince just studied the Silvite silently with a blank mask on his face. Despite himself, Ramirez couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved by this change in disposition.

It only lasted a moment; Enrique's expression changed to one of pleading. "Ramirez, I beg you to reconsider! There are so many opportunities that I have to offer you!"

"Really?" Ramirez's eyes flashed with wicked amusement. "Could you provide me with an example?"

"You could be an admiral for me!" blurted the prince without realizing exactly what he was saying. "You could join my elite guard, hold a post in security, join the salvage crew and aid in city cleanup . . . anything is better than the life you now lead!"

Opportunity flourished in front of the Silvite's cold jade eyes. The fool was willing to make him an admiral? Enrique's lack of common sense never ceased to amaze Ramirez; at last he was beginning to formulate some semblance of a plan. If he agreed to join the prince and do as he asked, he would have some measure of freedom and choiceperhaps enough to begin the search for Lord Galcian and his tight-knit group of allies. Truly he despised the idea, but rotting away in some jail cell seemed a worse fate still. At least by Enrique's side, he would have some chance of bettering his dilemma.

But how to make it seem as though he wasn't entertaining darker designs for the prince? Ramirez leaned forward slowly, balancing his elbows on his knees and gazing up at Enrique with a perfect mask of curiosity. "You would worsen your position as ruler of Valua to offer me a better life? Why?"

Enrique didn't exactly have an answer straightaway. ((Because I want to know why you haunt my thoughts so,)) was the first sentence fragment that floated into his subconscious, but he gave himself a little mental shake and instead offered, "Because no one should be condemned to a fate such as yours. I am being sincere in my offerwill you not accept? I wish to help you."

"Andwhy is that?" Ramirez asked slowly, edging a note of uncertainty into his voice.

"Why is what?"

"Why do you wish to help me? I have done nothing for you. I have already told you several times that if given the opportunity I would kill you myself. I have made it perfectly clear that locating Lord Galcian and returning to his side is my ultimate goal. Why are you willing to risk everything for me?"

The Valuan prince lowered his eyes, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Because the ways that Galcian has taught you are wrong. The world should never be controlled with fear and domination; I believe that through a careful diplomatic process and understanding the lands under the six moons may co-exist peacefully. And I should like to believe that you can live in the same way."

Enrique wondered what had compelled him to say that last bit; he wondered why he was still trying at all, and realized how ridiculous he must seem standing here appealing to a man who was trying to decide how to assassinate him in his sleep. In a sudden burst of frustration he threw his hands up in the air and whirled away, starting for the prison cell door.

"You're honestly not trying to trick me, are you?" came the calm inquiry from behind him, and Enrique stopped fast in surprise.

"What?" the Valuan prince asked quietly, scarcely able to believe what he had just heard.

"You are speaking truthfully, with no manipulation in mind," Ramirez continued, this more of a statement than a question. "You are perfectly willing to give me a chance."

Enrique turned back, puzzled, but found himself admitting, "I am."

Ramirez rose from his cot and took a step toward the Valuan prince; surprisingly the easily-frightened Enrique did not back away, but kept his eyes locked with the Silvite's and his back rigid. Slowly Ramirez approached until his chains pulled taut behind him; the two were only a few inches apart, separated by an unexplainable tension and a curtain of uneasy breathing. Enrique's heart pounded against his ribs even as he wondered why the nearness of the Silvite excited him so, and Ramirez gazed evenly up at the young prince with something burning deep behind the empty jade pupils.

Forgetting why he had approached in the first place Ramirez stepped back, in effect breaking the spell. "Very well, my prince," he stated flatly, spitting the last word like an obscenity. "I submit. But don't believe for a moment that you have bested me; I grow tired of my confinement."

"Of course," Enrique half-whispered, swallowing hard to clear the lump of nervousness from the back of his throat. "I . . . will arrange for your release tomorrow. And I am grateful that you have come to your senses."

Without another word the Valuan prince backed out of the cell, casting one last glance over his shoulder at Ramirez before his elite squadron joined his side.

* * *

Back in his personal quarters, Enrique closed the door securely behind him and leaned against it for support, wiping his brow with the back of his hand and exhaling for what seemed like the first time in half an hour. There was no rationalization he could make for his behavior back in the prisoners' barracks; for a moment it was as though his mind had shut down and his body had taken over. Seldom were the times when the Valuan prince's judgement was less than sound, but he had certainly been impulsive in Ramirez's presence.

Inhaling deeply again and trying to slow the rate of his racing heart Enrique approached his bed and collapsed, staring up at the ceiling. What had made him act as he had?

"I cannot hope but feel as though I have just made a grave mistake," he murmured quietly to himself, and he covered his face with his hands.

Enrique rolled onto one side, mulling over the conversation with Ramirez for the first time since he had left the Silvite back in his cell. He could not, for whatever reason, recall much of what he had said, but what Enrique could remember was the way he felt. Upon entering he had felt rather desparate, almost as though he were prepared to say anything if only the Silvite would acknowledge him with something more than cold indifference. Then he distinctly remembered feeling confused when Ramirez had questioned his motives, for why else would he offer to aid the Silvite if not for sincere care and worry?

But then . . .

Then Enrique recollected something else . . . something that resurfaced in his mind above all others . . . the moment that Ramirez had risen from his seat on the cot and slowly approached him. At first he had felt afraid, a justifiable feelingwho wouldn't fear the right hand of Galcian? But then, with Ramirez so near, he had felt . . .

Felt what? Enrique opened his eyes and scoured his senses for the word. He could almost see the scene before him, lingering like a snapshot photo . . . he could feel the heat rising in his face, the light tingling of the Silvite's breath on his neck . . . his stomach had rolled over, and then, when his heartbeat had quickened uncontrollably, he had felt . . .

Desire. An unexplainable need to be . . . closer . . .

Enrique shook his head, clearing the thoughts from his mind . . . for the moment.

* * *

Ramirez, however, couldn't believe his luck. All of his plans had been based on the prince coming to visit him again, but the speed with which things were developing was almost shocking. An admiral for the new regime! The prospect of holding a position of power under Enrique sent little thrills of malicious pleasure down the Silvite's spine. The young Valuan prince was far more foolish than Ramirez had dared to hope! If he continued his charade he would soon be searching for Lord Galcian, and his labors would come to fruition.

And yet there was . . . something . . . else . . .

Despite his elation at the way the situation was progressing, Ramirez allowed a frown to cross his features. Nothing else should matter, he told himself sternly; his manipulation of the prince was coming along nicely, and so far there seemed to be no outside forces capable of hindering his progress. But that didn't explain why he had approached Enrique so . . . boldly.

Ramirez could easily convince himself that his act of moving closer to Enrique was only meant to intice the prince, for any grain of interest the Silvite displayed would eventually work to gain the prince's trust. But in some small recess of his mind he played and replayed the thirty seconds of strage interaction, from rising, to approaching, to lingering before Enrique and listening intently to the subtle quickening of the prince's breath. A moment later Enrique's eyes had done something very odd indeed, Ramirez recalled: there was a slight deepening of the pupils, a dialation, and if he didn't know any better he would insist that the prince was . . . interested.

((Who cares?)) Ramirez interrupted his own train of thought, feeling a malevolent smirk curl up his lips as he lay down on his cot. ((If Enrique is interested, then so much the better: however I can manipulate him for my own devices, I will certainly do for Lord Galcian. But . . . why did I do it in the first place?))

The icy hesitation crept back into his thoughts and he momentarily forgot about his lord. Why had he done it in the first place? Exactly what had compelled him to approach Enrique in such a manner? Ramirez realized with a hint of uneasiness that for this particular question, he had no answer. The motion had just happened . . . it was almost unconscious, without an inkling of reason . . . and he had done nothing to stop it.

What exactly did that mean? Did that mean . . . Ramirez had wanted it, too?

* * *

Above song is "Want" recorded by Disturbed. And I still don't own Skies of Arcadia.

I must admit that the 'Enrique shower scene' made me smile in anticipation more than a few times. And who would have thought Enrique and Ramirez could think so much about something I wrote in one paragraph? Wow. Excuse me while I cannot help patting myself on the back for this chapter.

Leviathan2: I'm glad you're interested. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

Geller Bing: Hard-ass exterior sooooooooooo attractive. Yo quiero tus pompis tambien!

AbeltheWicked66613: I can't help being a fan of drawing things out. It sucks the audience in like a black hole. As for unfortunate accidents, I don't know what you're talking about . . . specify? As for Enrique/Ramirez kissing . . . :cackles wickedly: All in due time.

pumpkinchao: I love having loyal fans! Thanks so much for reviewing again, and I'm glad you're so interested. To put your mind at ease, the review did not double post. :kicks review window just for good measure: Ramirez hasn't accepted Galcian's death yet; he just opened his mind to the possibility. You'll notice after this chapter that everything Ramirez has done so far is in the hope that he will find Galcian soon. And thanks for your comment on Ramirez; so far it sounded like everyone loved my Enrique, but my Ramirez was lacking. I'm glad you see things otherwise. Once again, glad you like it!

That's all for now. I'm sure some of you will be drooling for a new chapter after this one . . . I'll get right down to it!


	5. A Gothic Romance

Four, "A Gothic Romance" 

"Pluck out mine eyes, hasten, attest

Blind reason against thee, Enchanter

For I must know, art thou not death?

My heart echoes, bloodless and incensed . . ."

"I must voice strongly my suggestion that you do not go so far as to appoint Ramirez to the post of Second Admiral," Jin'taryn Faeraun evenly implored to Prince Enrique, her eyes carefully fixed on the floor in respect, but her hands balled into fists to keep her from shaking. Enrique noticed this action and felt a twinge of guilt behind his ribs not for the first time that day; when before had he ever acted so blindly, so impulsively? Now, several days later and far removed from the pressures of the situation, he clearly remembered all words that had passed between him and the Silvite; he had allowed himself to be manipulated, and now Ramirez had a distinct upper-hand.

((You could be an admiral for me! You could join my elite guard . . . anything is better than the life you now lead!))

Upon hearing those words Enrique mentally cursed those critical moments of weakness and turned away from his trusted admiral and confidante, retreating across the room to the window and gazing out.

Re-construction was coming about sluggishly, but that was far better than no progress whatsoever, he reminded himself: the determined groups of workers had all been dispatched three days previous and now worked hard at clearing the rubble out of the city. Once this task was finished Enrique would begin the next stage: rebuilding all that had been lost in the Rains of Destruction.

Seeing how troubled her beloved prince looked, Faeraun greatly regretted her words. So much responsibility rested upon one manand how young Enrique was, to be charged with the fate of all Arcadia! Perhaps if he had been more like his mother, he could have easily managed it, but as the prince refused to follow in Empress Teodora's footsteps things were all the more difficult for him. He was striking his own path, one not centered on violent bloodlust but on peaceful co-existence, and for that he had no role-model. It was as though Enrique were bravely ad-libbing his experiences as sole monarch of Valua. In addition he had taken on Ramirez, hoping to reform the man and teach him less violent ways, and as Enrique had only been in charge two short weeks this seemed a steep workload indeed. Rising tentatively Faeraun approached and placed an uncertain hand on her prince's shoulder; other than the release of a sigh, Enrique said nothing.

"I apologize," she murmured sincerely. "The fate of so many rests upon you alone, and I should know to be more supportive of your ideas. Forgive me for losing faith."

"Am I a fool?" Enrique asked suddenly, rounding to face her with something of a grimace clouding his features. "Have I been so easily swayed by a fork-tongued serpent that all I have worked so hard to attain now falls by the wayside?"

"Never, my lord," the Yafutoman admiral quickly countered, and she believed her claim completely. "Compassion always separated you from Empress Teodorathat is a good thing. You are setting things rightperhaps very slowly, but any efforts you make aid the healing of this place. You are right to try and change Ramirez's outlook on life and his views of people, but as yet he does not believe you. Placing him in such an obvious position of power could be disasterous in this early stage of the operation."

Together they glanced out the window, watching as a group of six salvagers latched the grappling hooks of a crane to a particularly large block of concrete. "You are correct," Enrique admitted, running a hand through his flaxen hair and forcing an optimistic smile. "I would do well to find a position that grasps a good deal of influence, but allows me to keep him in my sight. If I made him captain of my personal guard, we would rarely be apart."

"A wise choice, my prince. In the event that he makes a false move against you, the rest of the contingent will be nearby to ensure your safety."

"Then it is decided." Enrique turned from the window and crossed the grand council chamber, pausing at the door now with a true smile on his face. "For now, at least, Ramirez will command my elite guard. Send a messenger to his prison cell; inform him that tomorrow morning, he will swear an oath of loyalty and take up his position by my side."

Bowing respectfully Faeraun watched the prince depart; alone in the large chamber, she leaned against the wall and allowed herself a slight, calculating chuckle. Things were progressing nicely; everything else, she assured herself, would come with time.

* * *

((How could I agree to this?)) Ramirez berated himself severely, pacing up and down the ruby-red carpet just outside the royal throne room. ((How could I submit to the prince's will like a coward?))

Upon receiving word from a messenger that he would swear fealty to Prince Enrique, Ramirez had hardly slept later that night. Everything was moving too quickly for him to grasp now; any headway he may have made during their second interaction surely felt lost to him now, and he was uncertain what to do next. For hours he had lain awake, pondering his situation, and for the first time in his life not a single option had presented itself. Now here he stood, back in the black raiment he had fallen from grace in, his sword strapped firmly at his hip, about to surrender his loyalties to a man who was surely not Lord Galcian.

Had he not been treading upon a fine plush carpet he would have had the comfort of listening to his heeled silver boots echoing through the hallway with each step he took; as it were, he didn't even have that familiar constancy. With a sigh the Silvite ceased his fervent steps, instead leaning against a wall near the door and drawing out his finely crafted sword. In the dim light the wicked blade gleamed with a sickly yellow inner fire, drawing its master into its beautiful depths. He was so engrossed in studying the perfect weapon that he did not hear Admiral Faeraun approach until she spoke.

"Put your weapon away, Silvite. Such actions are frowned upon, however innocent their intentions."

With a shrug of indifference Ramirez slid the sword back into its sheath on his hip, inwardly irritated that he had been so absent-minded. Under the veil of his silver-white hair he studied the diminuitive woman before him carefully; she seemed perfectly at ease, visibly unarmed but more than likely concealing a weapon somewhere on her person, her straight black hair pulled back from her face in a meticulous ponytail and her amber eyes seeming almost bored. To weigh her reaction Ramirez added, "Such actions only seem to be frowned upon when I am the instigator, Admiral."

"With good reason. There are very few people who trust you in this place, and I am most certainly not one of them." Faeraun was standing in front of the door, waiting for it to open with more than a little impatience. ((Perhaps she is not as calm as she pretends to be,)) Ramirez thought to himself, noting her posture with more than a passing interest. His thoughts were interrupted when Faeraun continued, "If you are doing this to further confuse Prince Enrique, I must warn you that I severely disapprove."

Ramirez tried hard not to laugh in her face, exterior remaining very emotionless. "I have my motivations, none of which I care to share with you."

The Yafutoman admiral stepped away from the door and pushed her much smaller frame up close to his, and although she stood on her tiptoes she still had to incline her head to look him in the eye. "Regardless, know that I am watching you. If ever you force me to question your loyalties to Prince Enrique, I will make you regret ever agreeing to this alliance. He may hold some hope for your recovery, and I may be bound by to his decisions by respect and loyalty, but I will defend him if I musteven if that means opposing you in an aggressive manner."

There it was, unveiled and leaving no room for further question: she had threatened him, Lord Galcian's right hand, the Anointed Blade of the ex-Valuan Lord.

Openly, mockingly, the Silvite laughed right in her face as the door to the throne room was thrown open.

* * *

The spacious throne room was crowded with commoners and nobles alike, all craning to catch a glimpse of the infamous survivor of the Silvite race. First Admiral Faeraun started down the gold-trimmed red carpet with purpose and pride in her small stride, arms straight at her sides, the perfect portrait of professionalism. Perhaps five paces behind her came Ramirez himself, heels still muted on the cursed carpet, the flawless antithesis of the cheery atmosphere and brilliant sunshine that streamed in through the floor-to-ceiling windows. An uneasy hush came down among the Valuan people as the admiral and the Silvite proceeded down the red carpet, heavily anticipating what was to come, and no one dared to speak.

Standing at the end of the other end of the room in front of the throne was Prince Enrique, watching Ramirez's approach with mixed emotions in his eyes. First and foremost was doubtfor who knew how this unseen scenario would play out, and in full view of the public? Running a close second was anxiety, for obvious reasons: the trusted servant of Galcian was preparing to swear his faithfulness to him, Enrique, for who knew what reasons. And every feeling in between those made Enrique's heart quicken beneath his ribs and his cheeks grow hot, and of course he had no idea why.

Admiral Faeraun paused a few feet from Enrique and fell to her knees in a magnificent bow, rising only when her prince bid her to do so. Retreating a few paces she allowed Ramirez to approach, which he did, unknowingly moving far closer than she herself had and studying the prince with dark jade eyes filled with something unreadable.

For several long seconds their gazes remained locked in an intense stare, and then, amidst gasps and incredulous murmurs, Ramirez dropped to one knee at Enrique's feet, even lowering his head so that his eyes remained fixed upon the carpet underfoot.

"In the service of Enrique, Prince of Valua, there is no room for hesitation or doubt," Admiral Faeraun began evenly, as she had been instructed prior to the ceremony. "There is only limitless faith, trust, and willingness to do anything and everything that your prince commands. Are you prepared to do this?"

((This is foolish. Why am I doing this?)) Ramirez wondered to himself, but before he could stop himself he heard the words "I am" slip past his lips as though the answer had been automatic. His eyes widened in surprise, but thankfully no one noticed due to the fact that he was still staring at the floor.

"In binding yourself to your prince's side, you forfeit all previous loyalties and vendettas. You offer your mind to your prince's wishes, your sword for your prince's safety, and everything else you have to give, should he require it of you. Are you prepared to do this?"

A shadowy vision of that day in his cell floated hazily before Ramirez's eyes, and for a moment it was almost as though he could once again feel the tense nearness of the Valuan prince. The sight made the Silvite's heartbeat quicken in his chest, made him almost painfully aware of the sound of his pulse in his ears. ((He should not affect me so!)) Ramirez reprimanded himself silently, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to make some sense of his feelings in the sparse seconds left to him before a response was expected. ((I am strong . . . stronger than this! Why can I not push these thoughts away, then? Why can I not treat them as trivial, as they should be?)) "I am," he muttered through clenched teeth, and this time Enrique clearly heard the strain behind the words.

Admiral Faeraun shot a quick, questioning gaze at the Valuan prince before continuing, "In agreeing to serve the prince, you understand that your life is no longer your own. In the event that it is required of you, you must be willing to give even your very life for him. Are you prepared to do this?"

Ramirez knew that he should say no; Enrique was not Lord Galcian, and therefore was not deserving of his fathomless talents and his unwavering loyalty. But he did not. Not only that, but he found that he could not. "I am," the Silvite nearly whispered.

"Offer the prince your sword," was the last thing Faeraun said, and she took a step back to watch.

Ramirez raised his gaze. Enrique was standing there, barely a foot away, his mouth slightly agape in a look of silent surprise. But there was something else, something that rocked the Silvite to his core: standing there, clad all in graceful white trimmed in arcane gold insignia, the prince looked like a god. More like a god than anyone else he had ever seen.

Slowly he reached for his magnificent sword and drew it out, casting his eyes along its silvery length once in admiration. He realized vaguely that this was the perfect moment to rise and run the foolish prince through; there would be nothing to it, really, just a single fluid motion, an almost nonchalant sweep of his arm and it would all be over with. But he could not. Taking the blade carefully in his gloved hand, Ramirez offered the hilt of the sword to Enrique.

Almost hesitantly the young Valuan prince accepted the sword, sliding his hand into the hilt easily and brandishing it right in front of the kneeling Silvite's eyes. Although the movement had been quick and ended with the sharp edge millimeters from Ramirez's eyes, the Silvite didn't even flinch; Admiral Faeraun nodded once, satisfied, and Enrique lightly tapped Ramirez over the heart and on the top of the head with the tip of the blade. "You have offered your heart and your head to come into the service of the new Valuan Empire; I accept your heartfelt pledge without hesitation."

For a single, eternal moment their eyes met, and in that gaze was conveyed every unspoken wish and desire. Then Ramirez leaned closer from his position on the floor and took Enrique's other hand, lifting it to his lips and placing the gentlest of kisses to the flesh.

"I pledge allegiance to you, Prince Enrique of Valua, and solemnly swear from this day forward to serve you until either you release me from your service or I am claimed by death." The hand to his lips tasted of some intoxicating combination, something like lavender and jasmine, and for the first time in his life, Ramirez felt utterly helpless.

"I accept your pledge and your allegiance. May you serve long and conduct your life in the same grace as I myself strive to do," Enrique breathed, momentarily beguiled by the pale twin rosebuds breathing warmth upon the back of his hand. "Rise now, Captain Ramirez, and take your rightful place at my side."

It was like the sweetest moment of freedom Ramirez had ever known, and at the same time a bitter condemnation; accepting his sword and sliding it back into its sheath the Silvite took his feet once more, never again to leave Prince Enrique's side.

* * *

Above song called "A Gothic Romance (Red Roses For the Devil's Whore)", recorded by Cradle of Filth. The full version of the song scares the hell out of me, so don't go read it . . . and Skies of Arcadia still doesn't belong to me.

Tell me something . . . who wouldn't pledge allegiance to Enrique! Could he be any more sexually intriguing? Ahem . . .

Geller Bing: There's not much else you CAN say about that segment except "Wow", and I appreciate it. Y, donde esta Enrique? Esta en mi cama! ;)

pumpkinchao: Ah, yes, I love Disturbed so very much . . . and the song is violent, I agree, but who could resist the chorus? And 'strange' and 'strangely': in fact, 'strangely' is grammatically correct in this context. I will agree that it doesn't sound right, but English is a weird language anyway. You really thought it moved too quickly? Possibly . . . I just loved it so dearly . . . and let it run away with me as it wanted . . . I must admit a touch of disappointment! I thought it was fantastic at the time, but universal popularity never happens. Glad you're still interested. Keep frequenting this fic; Ramirez and Enrique love you! (Almost as much as Galcian does, wink wink!)

Empyrean: Number one: Ramirez is mine, you evil ho. Number two: put the action figures away before you poke someone's eye out. You almost killed someone with Celestra and Andross in FAL Fallen. Have some respect. (Only a true friend could be this truly honest! I love you!)

Enjoy!


	6. Uninvited

Five, "Uninvited"

"Like anyone would be

I am flattered by your fascination with me

Like any hot-blooded creature

I simply want an object to crave . . ."

Ramirez figured out quickly that his tenure as captain of the prince's elite guard was not a physically demanding task; only one week had passed since he had sworn his oath and he was already bored. His orders were the same day after day: command the contingent of able soldiers responsible for Enrique's safety and see to the prince at all times. Admiral Faeraun, true to her threat, was watching the Silvite very closely as the days progressed; although she was not necessarily bound to spend every moment of every day at Enrique's side she did so more often than she previously had, and Ramirez suspected that this was merely to keep him in check. It mattered not, he reminded himself; as yet he was performing his task admirably and in such a way as to not evoke suspicion.

Enrique remained supremely baffled by Ramirez's behavior; there was just no explaination for the way the Silvite was acting these days. Every morning at six o' clock sharp the prince rose from his chambersalways on his way to the throne room, to lay out reconstruction plans for the dayto find Ramirez waiting quietly just outside his door, arms crossed almost patiently with his sword always belted upon his left hip. While Enrique gave out orders to the salvage crews and commoners who had volunteered their time to cleaning up the city Ramirez stood mutely to the right of the prince's throne, watching the proceedings without a single comment. The Valuan prince marveled at how obedient the Silvite seemed; he never spoke, never committed a false action against anyone, merely followed Enrique closely almost everywhere he went.

In the first few days this had been rather unnerving (on the first morning Enrique had jumped a couple of feet in sheer surprise to find Ramirez leaning against the wall just outside his private chambers), but now he was accustomed to the Silvite's presence. Often when he had a spare moment to himself Enrique wondered what had brought about this sudden compliance in his normally indifferent comrade, but there just wasn't an answer. Any attempt to hold a conversation with Ramirez ultimately failed, for he seemed bent on completing his task and doing nothing in addition to that.

But then, on the eighth day, everything changed completely.

It was nearly eleven and the salvage crews had already been dispatched on their way; Enrique was slouched in his throne, fighting sleep, and Ramirez, as usual, was standing to the right and slightly behind the Valuan prince, as unmoving and taciturn as ever. Quite suddenly the double doors were thrown open and a beaming Admiral Faeraun strode into their presence, sweeping into a graceful bow and coming up with the same intense smile on her face.

"My Lord," she began cheerfully. "The Yafutoman envoy has arrived at last! They are just outside the palace, waiting for you to greet them."

Enrique was momentarily speechless at this proclamation. Even Ramirez was quite surprised, although his face did not reveal him as such. Clearing his throat the young prince began, "I beg your pardon, Admiral Faeraun, but . . . I was unaware that an envoy from Yafutoma was en-route."

The excitement on the Yafutoman admiral's face faded rapidly into confusion and disappointment. "But my Lord, they departed their homeland several days ago. Surely you were told of their intentions to visit?"

"I'm afraid that I was not," Enrique answered with a frown, rising from the throne and moving to follow Faeraun out into the hallway. Ramirez uttered a little sigh of boredom and gracefully strode after them.

Once outside, Enrique was greeted with an even more disturbing surprise.

"Oh! Enrique!"

The Valuan prince's smile disappeared in an instant as Princess Moegi flung her arms around his neck, burying her face and a significant amount of her hair in his chest in a crushing embrace. Quite unsure of how to handle the situation Enrique hesitantly put his arms around her and patted her back; Ramirez, despite himself, had to struggle more than a little not to smirk at the prince's predicament.

"I missed you terribly . . ." Moegi moved away a few inches, studying the flustered prince's face with a glowing smile. "I am so glad to see you are well!"

"I trust your journey here was comfortable and enjoyable?" Enrique asked, desperately trying to sublimate his shock and appear something of a host.

"Oh, yes, of course!" the Yafutoman princess gushed, and a faint blush curled up her high cheekbones at Enrique's ensuing smile. "I was hoping to stay a day or two in your city, just to visit . . . I feel it has been far too long since we last spoke! I am expected to join the Nasultan in Nasrad in three days' time, but we left a bit ahead of schedule to make a stop here."

Enrique could hardly believe all that he was being made to deal with! First his mother's death, then Ramirez's appearance, and now this . . . it was almost too much to take. As Moegi at last released him and moved to embrace Admiral Faeraun in greeting he attempted to gather his thoughts. A day or two with the princess of Yafutoma. ((Fantastic,)) was the first helpless thought to enter the prince's mind. ((I had thought this romantic pursuit quite ended . . .))

Upon arriving in Yafutoma some six months previous, Princess Moegi had almost instantly fallen in love with the handsome prince of Valua. Enrique had to admit that then, at least, he had greatly enjoyed her companyshe, too, understood how difficult the life of a noble could be at timesbut when she had insinuated her desires to take their friendship to a more intimate level he had politely refused. Granted she was beautiful, intelligent, well-spoken, and very pleasant to be around most of the time, but he could never imagine himself bound to her side for the rest of his life! The prospect of marrying her, having children with her . . . Enrique found it almost frightening.

Admiral Faeraun led the way back inside, chatting amiably with Moegi as she did so, and Enrique trailed along behind, head down in silent thought. Ramirez followed several paces back, mulling the scenario over in a completely different way.

((An attractive woman for our wayward prince,)) the Silvite pondered wordlessly. ((How strange that he should seem so repulsed by her . . . according to Valuan decree, the successor to the throne must be married for any children he may produce to be considered for the line of succession. If this is indeed true, he would do well to at least consider her advances; after all, if he fails to produce a legitimate heir before his death, the bloodline of his ancestors will be ended and the throne will be usurped by a steward.))

Ramirez raised his gaze, carefully studying the back of Enrique's head. ((The prince is very young yetonly twenty-two, if I am correctbut royalty is forbidden to marry beneath their station. Why would he spurn her interests when he knows as well as I do that another woman of noble blood will be nearly impossible to find?))

Even then, the Silvite knew the answer; fear, however, forced him to repress it.

* * *

Enrique and Moegi spent the majority of the day touring the Valuan palace, whiling away the hours with tales of their separate adventures. Ramirez had been ordered to return to his private quarters until such time as the prince required his services again, and for some reason this severely irritated him. Why should they send him away? As yet he hadn't given anyone reason to hold him under suspicion . . . nevertheless, the Silvite spent half the day alone in his chambers, carefully pondering his feelings on the situation until he arrived at a conclusion that terrified him.

He was somewhat jealous.

((And why shouldn't I be?)) Ramirez thought frantically. ((That Yafutoman wench is keeping me from doing my job, the only thing that's been holding me together since Lord Galcian . . .))

Ramirez swallowed hard and buried his face in his hands. What was happening to him? He was impenetrable, he frantically tried to remind himself; nothing ever got beneath his skin, and he had never even considered such ridiculous emotions like compassion and kindness. Why here? Why now?

How could he have allowed this feeling to possess him?

Massaging his temples fervently Ramirez stepped to the single small window in his bedroom, and he nearly cursed at what he saw below. His room overlooked the magnificent palace garden, and sitting on a bench surrounding by a wealth of violet bleeding hearts was the royal couple-in-question. Enrique's lips were moving as he explained something to the Yafutoman princess; this monologue ended with a mutual laugh, and Moegi coyly slid one of her hands into his.

For a moment Ramirez felt the blood in his veins boil with jealousy and rage; then a cloud passed over Enrique's face at the physical contact. Ramirez, thoroughly confused, couldn't help but continue to watch. While Enrique made no move to disentangle his fingers from hers, his facial expression clearly conveyed his wish to be free of her, an assumption confirmed when Enrique became disinclined to continue his side of the conversation. Ramirez turned away from the window, struggling to compose himself.

((Interesting,)) he admitted to himself. ((He isn't outwardly refusing her yet, but it is blatantly obvious that he is uninterested . . .)) Ramirez shook himself, trying to dismiss the thoughts. ((It doesn't matter,)) he told himself severely. ((I don't care. Let him marry the fool princess . . . perhaps he will live in misery, as I myself am damned to do!))

* * *

As twilight descended that evening, the table settings were laid out in the dining hall for a magnificent feast to honor Princess Moegi. Enrique sulked around in his private quarters as Admiral Faeraun attempted to select suitable attire for him, and at perhaps his tenth pained sigh she turned, annoyed. "My Prince, forgive me, but . . . what in the moons is the matter?"

"I am not at all interested in pursuing a personal relationship with the princess of your country, Admiral," he admitted stiffly, frowning back at his otherwise handsome reflection in the mirror. "She is my friend, and that is all. Why does no one understand this?"

Faeraun visibly deflated at his less-than-enthusiastic response. "It is a smart match, my Lord, if that is not too bold of me to say. Royalty is stretching thin in this generation; King Ixa'taka has failed to produce any daughters, the new Nasultan is also looking for a wife, and Ramirez and Fina are all that remain of the Silver Civilization."

((Ramirez!)) thought Enrique, with a sudden and rather violent twinge of guilt. ((Oh, I forgot all about him . . . Faeraun sent him away so Moegi and I could speak privately. I wonder where he's gone?)) "Admiral Faeraun, where has Ramirez been all day?" he asked as nonchalantly as he could manage.

"I begged him to retire to his private quarters for the remainder of the afternoon," she answered, almost a stiff edge to her tone of voice as she sized him up in the mirror. "I have not seen him since the procession this morning, my Lord."

"Is he to be present at the feast this evening?" Enrique inquired further, still attempting to keep his voice casual so as not to attract the suspicion of his only admiral.

Faeraun stifled a sigh of frustration. "If you command it, my Lord, I will send for him."

"Excellent. Do so, if you will." The young Valuan prince smiled slightly at his royal-blue-clad figure, somewhat satisfied with his appearance. "It feels rather strange, carrying on without him . . . I am so used to him lingering behind me that I was almost unnerved without his presence this afternoon."

* * *

True to her word, Admiral Faeraun sent a messenger to summon Ramirez back to the prince's side, and when Enrique escorted Moegi into the lavish dining hall he found Ramirez in his customary place beside the enormous, rectangular center window behind the table. Feeling his cheeks grow hot as the Silvite's eyes followed him across the room Enrique turned his gaze down to the carpet underfoot; courteously helping Moegi to seat herself near him, Enrique sat down and they began their meal.

"I appreciate your hospitality very much," Moegi began quietly, toying with her fork and smiling at Enrique from behind the curtain of her ebony hair. "Especially on such short notice. I just had to see you; I feel it has been so very long!"

((Why am I so uninterested in her?)) Enrique asked himself, failing to respond to the Yafutoman princess. ((It's not as though she is utterly undesirable; she is very attractive, and smarteverything a man should want in a woman. Why is it, then, that my heart does not quicken at the sound of her voice? Why is that feeling of excitement and breathlessness absent when I look upon her?))

"Enrique? Are you well?"

The Valuan prince blinked, realizing that he had been ignoring Moegi for several minutes. "Oh! I apologize; I am feeling slightly ill this eveningyou must forgive me."

"Of course." Moegi silently returned to her meal, but not before studying him once with concern.

"The hospitality is nothing," Enrique insisted, bringing himself back into the conversation. "You deserve ityou have been nothing but kind to me since the moment we met, Princess."

"Do call me Moegi," she insisted kindly, and she flashed him a somewhat embarrassed smile that would have made any other man under all of the six moons melt in his heart.

Enrique was not affected whatsoever. "Of course, Moegi. And I am glad for your companyit has been long indeed since we last spoke, and it is nice to see a familiar face around here. I have been lonely since . . . my mother passed away."

The Yafutoman princess scooted her seat closer to his so as to cover one of his hands sympathetically with her own; from his unmoving post by the window, Ramirez inwardly bristled. "I was terribly sorry to hear of her passing; I am aware that she was the only family you had left . . ."

"That is true." Enrique shifted slightly in his seat, so that his hand nonchalantly slid out from beneath hers; this he placed gracefully in his lap. "You needn't trouble yourself with it; I am quite happy here."

Moegi surveyed him from beneath dark eyelashes. "Enrique . . . I should like very much . . . to be happy here with you."

Before he could react she had placed one of her slender hands upon his cheek, turned his face to meet hers, and claimed his lips with her own. Ramirez's back instantly snapped so straight that small prickles of pain stung all along his spine; in the opposite corner, Admiral Faeraun smiled with nostalgia and merely watched the moment of intimacy, ignoring the Silvite completely.

As they parted, Moegi compassionately stroked the side of his face, smiling kindly; Enrique, short of breath, was almost petrified. Ramirez felt something inside of him snap, and he dropped into a quick, disgusted bow. "My Prince, please excuse me." With those short, curt words, the Silvite strode from the dining hall.

Enrique was momentarily speechless, managing to return to his senses only when the double doors slammed loudly behind the fuming Silvite. Before he knew what he was doing, the Valuan prince had risen from his seat and was saying, "Moegi, I must attend to something pressing. Please accept my most sincere apologies; I will return as soon as I may." Without waiting for a reply of any kind, Enrique rushed after Ramirez.

* * *

As he subconsciously half-sprinted to his bedroom, Ramirez squeezed his eyes shut in fierce denial. ((Damn me! I can overcome this! I cannot be doomed to feel this way whenever he is near me! Let him marry that vile whore; what business is it of mine? I swore an oath; I have a duty and an obligation until such time as I locate Lord Galcian! I will not . . . I cannot . . .))

"Ramirez! Please, wait!"

Brushing white-silver hair out of his intense jade eyes, Ramirez turned to see Enrique hurrying toward him. His heart grew cold at the sight of the man, and before he was aware of what he was doing he had bowed in accordance with the new Valuan regime. "What is your request, my Lord?"

The icy chill in the Silvite's tone deeply disturbed the prince; he stopped dead in his tracks, half-frightened, half-hurt. Taking a tentative step forward Enrique whispered, "Whatever is the matter, Ramirez? Are you unwell?" "I am quite well, my prince; if this is the extent of our conversation, then you must excuse me." Ramirez turned and started off down the hall again, but an unsteady hand grasped him by the arm, refusing to let him get away. Irritated and confused, the Silvite turned back.

Enrique was clutching his arm with a twisted expression on his face; as Ramirez studied it he figured it to be a cross between fear and desperation. Only to test the prince's mettle the Silvite half-heartedly attempted to tug his arm free; Enrique, refusing to be cast aside, held on insistently. Steeling his gaze Enrique opened his mouth uncertainly and said, "Why must you always walk away from me?"

"Romance was never a particular interest of mine. I have no desire to be present while you engage in such recreations with Princess Moegi." As he said this Ramirez glanced up and down the hall; it was very dimly lit, and there was no one else in sight in either direction. "May I suggest you limit that sort of behavior to your private quarters? A bed tends to be the most appropriate place"

"That's enough!" Enrique shouted, and Ramirez was slightly surprised at the rage in the prince's voice. "Would you like to know something interesting, Ramirez? The truth is that I am utterly repulsed by the prospect of an intimate relationship with Moegi! I never even took her into consideration! In fact, I spent most of the day wondering where you had run off to!"

Enrique cut himself off with a sharp intake of breath, and Ramirez felt his eyes grow wide. The young prince's face was tinged with red from his angry tirade, and he was panting quietly. It was perhaps the strangest thing the Silvite had ever witnessed. "Is that a fact? Well, to set your mind at ease, I was in my personal quarters, watching you and your dearly beloved princess in the palace garden."

"You . . ." The hand digging into the Silvite's elbow lessened its pressure; Ramirez promptly snatched it away, but Enrique seemed not to notice. "You . . . were watching me?"

"Does it really matter? You don't see me anyway." Enrique was staring at Ramirez incredulously with some sort of quiet pity rimming his calm blue eyes, but Ramirez didn't stop. "You never see me. You only see the person that they tell you to see." The Silvite clenched his slender hands into fists, desperately trying to keep from shaking. "So why don't you return to your feast? Your princess is waiting for you."

Turning, Ramirez advanced two more steps down the dimly-lit, abandoned corridor, meaning to leave that as his parting notebut Enrique had already decided that he could not let Ramirez go.

"What do you mean, I don't see you!" Growling with barely-contained fury Enrique sprinted forward and threw himself toward Ramirez, knocking the slightly smaller man into the wall. The Silvite hissed menacingly and attempted to fling the prince off, but Enrique surprised him by catching his wrists in his hands and pinning them over his head against the wall. They glared at one another for many long seconds, breathing slightly quickened from the struggle, and Enrique whispered out, "I have always seen you, Ramirez. Perhaps it is you who does not see me."

Ramirez twisted his head to one side and laughed coldly in response. "I have already told you that it does not matter."

"Will you never cease to resist that which I know you must feel!" Enrique shifted slightly, so that Ramirez was again forced to look him in the eye. "I understand that it does not matter to you . . . but it matters to me!"

With an earnestness the Valuan prince was shocked to discover he possessed, he leaned forward and crushed Ramirez's lips with his own. The Silvite's eyes flew open and he remained absolutely motionless, not sure if he should feel mortified, disgusted, enraged, or something else . . . all seemed to fade away into some mind-numbing haze as Enrique pressed himself closer, ravishing the Silvite's mouth. It wasn't right . . . Ramirez knew it wasn't right, and woe betide him if he did not stop it, as he knew he should . . .

But he couldn't. Neither did he want to.

Enrique was only half aware of what was happening when Ramirez pushed his slight frame forward to meet his in a rough explosion of passion, twisting his arms in such a way that the prince's grip on his wrists grew weak and he pulled his arms away. A violent shiver coursed up Enrique's spine as he felt Ramirez's hands grasp the sides of his face, guiding him into a more urgent, needy kiss, and Enrique had to brace his own hands against the wall to keep his trembling knees from giving way.

Several long minutes later they drew apart, panting heavily now and gazing at each other questioningly. Regaining his senses and inwardly berating himself for his rash actions, Enrique took a step back; Ramirez continued to watch him, silent and unmoving.

"I . . . I apologize." Enrique ran a quivering hand down his face. "I don't know what came over"

"Just shut up," Ramirez growled through clenched teeth, shaking his head furiously to clear the silver-white strands from his eyes. The prince took another step back, very hurt at the Silvite's words, and with a sharp stab of guilt Ramirez caught Enrique by the wrist and pulled him forward again, this time in a frighteningly gentle fashion. Recognizing the action as hesitant acceptance Enrique pressed his body closer to the Silvite's again, meeting his lips a second time and without the slightest hesitation.

Ramirez closed his eyes and helplessly complied to the urgings in his heart, knowing that by doing so, he was doomed.

* * *

Above song called "Uninvited", recorded by Alanis Morisette from the soundtrack for "City of Angels", I believe. Skies of Arcadia, of course, isn't mine.

FINALLY:the author collapses into a nearby chair with a weak laugh: There you go, kidsthey finally made out. Now the problems can start. Yes! If you like this scene, please review it! This is the first slash scene I've ever placed up for reading, so I'm really putting myself out there . . . what did you think? Let me know.

Many, many props to my good friend pumpkinchao for never-ending support and a few juicy ideas.

Geller Bing: You'll take out my trash? Really? Te gustaria pasar mi aspiradora tambien? No me digas! Tus pompis es muy guapo; se puedo? Gracias por tu review. Me encanta mucho! Enjoy your Spring Break, and I'll see you in class next Monday. ;)

pumpkinchao: Whenever I get a review from you, I smile to myself and think "Maybe me writing crap is worthwhile after all." I appreciate your continued support more than I can say, and please stay with me in the next few chapters, because now that Ramirez and Enrique are . . . :cough, I'm going to need someone there for me when I need to rant. What ABOUT Galcian! Who cares! (Don't worry; you and I will soon take care of Galcian . . .) I'm glad you're finally noticing evil bitchy Faeraun, slinking around in dark corners and attempting to ruin something. Okay, about the clouds. In my world, the clouds disappeared when the battle on Soltis was finally won, and everything was restored to order. In the game, this is not addressedI merely took the initiative to make it that way. ;) And you know when Ramirez kissed Enrique's hand, Enrique has never been more confused.

Looks like that's it. Let the reviewing begin!


	7. Simple Lies

Six, "Simple Lies" 

"Silently waiting for a moment with you

As I tie you into nothing, understand my hate for you

What is wrong and what is right, I push you through

I can't live with or without you . . ."

When Enrique returned to the dining hall ten minutes later, Admiral Faeraun knew something had occurred. His posture was noticeably different, less degraded and more bouyant now than it had been in Moegi's presence, and for whatever reason his cheeks were slightly flushed. He had left shortly after Ramirez's abrupt departure, but he hadn't exactly been running . . . Moegi watched the prince approach with her patient gaze, obviously asking herself the same silent questions.

Faeraun took matters into her own hands, pointedly clearing her throat to gain her prince's attention. "Your Majesty, is anything the matter?"

"Hmm?" Enrique seated himself smoothly and looked up at the Yafutoman admiral as though he hadn't been listening. "Oh! No, Admiral, all is well. Do not trouble yourself; Ramirez informed me earlier today that he was not feeling quite himself, so I decided to give him the rest of the evening off." Turning to Moegi he added courteously, "Please excuse my behavior this evening, Princess; it won't happen again. Let us continue our excellent meal."

"It's quite alright," Moegi assured him with a pleasant smile, and the pair of nobles returned to the feast.

Admiral Faeraun crossed her arms over her chest and frowned heavily at Enrique's back. She had kept tabs on the Silvite's whereabouts all day, if only to be certain that he left the prince to his own devices; there was not a single moment in which the two could have spoken, so there was no way Enrique could know if the Silvite had fallen ill. Enrique had just openly lied about his reason for briefly leaving the dining hall! An angry grimace replaced the slight frown as she continued to study the prince; what was he trying so desperately to hide?

As the evening wore on she noticed more and more that the Valuan prince's attitude toward his situation had drastically changed; he was now doing his utmost to tolerate Princess Moegi, answering all of her questions and contributing animatedly to the conversation as though he truly cared for her. The pleasant, heart-warming smile that he normally reserved only for kindred spirits never faltered from his handsome face; he never wavered in his companionable demeanor, and he even succumbed to a few of Moegi's touches without his previously suffocated look.

Something had happened out there; Faeraun was certain. Perhaps Enrique was doing his utmost to prove otherwise, but little escaped her attention. She would uncover his secrets, regardless of the difficulty.

* * *

" . . . Had such a marvelous time with you this evening; the feast was exquisite."

"I am certainly glad you think so. What time tomorrow will you depart, that I may visit with you before then?" ((That I might be aware of how much time afforded to me for personal designs,)) Enrique added inwardly.

"My envoy should be prepared in the early hours of the afternoon, luck permitting." Moegi turned back as the Valuan prince opened the door to her private quarters, smiling at him in thanks. A few silent moments passed, in which a horrible trepidation descended upon Enrique at the almost seductive light in the Yafutoman princess's eyes, and then she looked down at the floor, crestfallen. " . . . Good-night, then, Enrique."

"Pleasant dreams, Moegi." The dark-haired princess closed the door softly behind her, and Enrique exhaled sharply in relief. For a moment he had been certain that she was going to invite him in for the night! "Given the unbelievable occurrence that befell me earlier this evening, such an offer would be awkward indeed," Enrique muttered under his breath, turning and setting off for his private residence before allowing an almost giddy smile to possess him. "Awkward to decline, such as it is."

What had made the second half of the meal so easy to deal with was not difficult for the Valuan prince to discern. His sparse moments alone with Ramirez in the dark hallway had not once left his thoughts; the memory of the eager kiss lingered fresh in his waking thoughts, filling him with a shuddering warmth, like slipping into a hot bath. The only thing better than that first kiss was the second, when Ramirez had almost carefully held the prince's face in his slender hands, the ultimate act of acceptance.

Fear had gripped Enrique while kissing the Silvite, such an unearthly fear that he had felt severely nauseous with the sensation, for only after his lips met Ramirez's did he consider that perhaps Ramirez would not feel the same. Those fears had dissolved quickly in the light of compliance, replaced by a deliciously weak trembling of his knees and some manner of winged insect fluttering against his insides.

Enrique reached his room in a giddy haze, humming a little tune as he crossed to the window and drew the curtains shut to ward off the night. Returning to the door he slid out of his boots, intensely enjoying the feel of the plush carpet beneath his feet as he continued to revel in hedonistic memories.

He did not notice a second pair of boots resting in the corner, silver-heeled footwear that glinted suggestively in the light of the single bedside lamp that illuminated the room. Neither did he notice the magnificent sword propped meticulously against the handsome mahogany chest-of-drawers, or the white gloves stacked neatly beside it.

Still humming the prince passed into his private bath, stripping out of his formal attire and donning instead a white button-down and a pair of comfortable slacks in which to sleep. Absently he brushed his teeth and raked his fingers through his hair before returning to his bedchamber with a bounce to his step.

"Something is obviously occupying your thoughts."

Enrique gasped in surprise, turning his wide-eyed gaze to the window; Ramirez stood there, leaning against the sill, watching the prince with a carefully blank stare. For a moment nothing was said, then Enrique blew a small sigh and chuckled nervously. "Oh, you startled me! Did you enter so quietly? I was completely unaware that you were here!"

"I've been here for an hour at least," Ramirez answered evenly, still surveying the young prince with that eerily penetrating expression on his pale face.

"So long!" Enrique felt guilty; he didn't know that the Silvite had been here at all! "Oh, Ramirez, I'm sorry . . . whatever for!"

"I've been waiting . . ." the slender swordsman began, a deathly calm to his low whisper, " . . . for you." And then he took a single step forward, his bare feet noiseless on the grey carpet, his intense jade eyes never leaving the rich sapphire ones, weighing the impact of his suggestive words and his steady advance.

A thrill of anticipation shot up Enrique's spine so suddenly that he visibly shivered before taking a mutual step forward, and that was all the acceptance that Ramirez required. Slowly, savoring the action preceding the consequence, the Silvite closed the distance between them until the only thing that separated his lips from Enrique's was a soft mist created by their warm breathing. Then two of his fingers found Enrique's chin, guiding his face closer until two trembling sets of lips met in the gentlest of kisses.

All was motionless and silent for what felt like hours for the two, and then Ramirez pressed his hand against the small of Enrique's back, pulling his body closer insistently. Nearly dizzy with pleasure, Enrique brushed a feather-light hand across the Silvite's cheek before grasping the back of his neck and deepening the kiss so suddenly that Ramirez couldn't help but release the smallest of surprised moans, a sound that was lost in the Valuan prince's mouth as he parted his lips and pressed the tip of his tongue against Ramirez's bottom lip.

Again the Silvite complied, accepting the unspoken desire and fervently driving his tongue into Enrique's mouth, and then it was the Valuan prince's turn to let slip a helpless, pleased sound. Ramirez slid the hand resting on Enrique's back slowly around to his stomach, realizing with an evil smirk that the white button-down had been left open; the slender, frighteningly cool hand brushed against the warm flesh of Enrique's abdomen, illiciting a harsh shiver that served to bring them closer. Enrique gripped Ramirez's shoulders to keep from swaying, massaging the chiseled muscles with a clever touch; Ramirez's hands left an icy trail all the way up Enrique's chest, and he brushed the button-down off Enrique's shoulders to land behind him in a heap on the floor.

Before Enrique was quite sure what was happening the Silvite had broken their embrace and gently pushed him backward; already off-balance, Enrique stumbled and landed on his mattress, and Ramirez advanced again, a malicious fire of lust burning deep in the jade pupils that Enrique found . . . unsettling. Ramirez leaned over him, placing a few hot kisses on his collarbone, and then the Silvite's nimble hands were at his hips, pushing the prince's slacks down his legs until he could easily remove and discard them.

Somewhere within Enrique's chest a black finger of fear curled around his pounding heart like a vice, and he struggled to sublimate it. He cared about Ramirez, more than he had ever even realized . . . there was no reason for him to feel afraid in the Silvite's presence. Because of course Ramirez would never hurt him, or do anything to make him feel uncomfortable . . .

The tip of Ramirez's finger brushed along Enrique's most private part, and the fear intensified as though a fire had been set in his chest. It consumed his feelings and thoughts like a deadly plague, and before he could stop it a terrified cry illicited from his throat, piercing the silence and breaking the sultry spell.

Ramirez fell back onto his knees as though Enrique had punched him.

For a full minute Enrique panted for breath, eyes wild and heart fluttering madly against his ribs. Gradually the intense fear subsided, leaving him gasping in a cold sweat. At last he looked down at the kneeling Silvite, and he immediately regretted his scream; Ramirez was surveying him from behind a strained look of calm, but underneath it Enrique noticed a deep, relentless pain.

"I . . ." Ramirez swallowed, diligently keeping his eyes locked with Enrique's and fighting against a wrenching agony deep in his chest. "I was trying to be careful . . . I didn't know that would hurt you . . ."

Words failed the Valuan prince, and he merely continued to stare down at Ramirez with horror etched deeply into his facial features. Ramirez scrambled to his feet, mortified at his actions, and cast his eyes away, unable to look Enrique in the eye any longer. Enrique at last regained some semblance of composure, and he pulled his slacks back on. The action struck Ramirez hard, and he took a step toward the door. "You don't want me," he stated more than asked, and shame cascaded over his insides like ice.

"No!" Enrique burst out quickly, successfully ignoring the fresh wave of fear that assaulted him. "No, Ramirez, that's not why I stopped you . . ."

". . . I'm sorry," the Silvite choked out, shaking his head fervently, and an extra sparkle appeared in his eyes as he struggled against threatening tears. Turning he found the doorknob, and he sprinted out the door and down the hall.

"Ramirez, WAIT!" Enrique cried after him, letting out a sob when his voice broke, but Ramirez had already disappeared into the shadows of the deserted corridor.

* * *

Everything seemed so harsh and bright, ultra-defined for his tingling eyes . . . Ramirez sprinted away, arms flailing like a frightened child, blinking rapidly to clear a mist from his eyes. He did not stop running until he reached his own private quarters; once there he slammed the door behind him as if to deter a nightmare, locked it, and collapsed to the floor in silent, agonized sobs. Millions of faint, unrealized thoughts swirled about his mind, begging to be considered, but he just couldn't bring himself to analyze what had just occurred. For the present it felt so good to weep . . . to be alone with this void eating away at his soul . . .

((Lord Galcian . . . was never like this.))

Ramirez opened his eyes, vaguely perceiving his hands clutching fistfuls of the carpet on which he lay crumpled. Of all the thoughts he might have pondered further, this was the one he chose to delve into? With a slightly trembling hand the Silvite wiped at his damp eyes, struggling to focus, and when he was capable of doing so he allowed the guilt of his actions to consume him; in the warm rush that Enrique's presence had incited, Ramirez had again forgotten about his true mission objective, about seeking out his lord.

Of course, no one knew of Ramirez's personal motives for doing this. The common assumption made these days was one of blind loyalty; Galcian had always trusted Ramirez, because Ramirez had faultlessly followed every order given to him, down to the last detail. To those simpleminded fools they were merely master and servant, wielder and tool, king and pawn. To them, there was nothing more.

But there was. Ramirez had grown to desire Galcian in a much more dangerous, personal way. This desire had led to many endless days and sleepless nights for the Silvite, all filled with stealthy escapes into the immeasurable darkness of Galcian's private quarters in the dead of night, where other private recreations were engaged. Gradually Ramirez's desire of Galcian had mounted into a pulsing need, one that demanded every one of his spare moments and thoughts. He needed Galcian like oxygen, felt the man pumping through his veins like blood, heard him whispering in his ear with the pulsing of his heart, and convinced himself that without him, he was nothing.

On those blissful nights when it was only the two of them wrapped in heat and urgency, Galcian never wavered. As he was in every aspect of his life, he remained steadfast and inpenetrable, no matter how hard Ramirez tried to whittle away the stony exterior. It was in the lord of Arcadia's bedchambers that Ramirez had given himself up completely for the very first time, not just physically, but mentally and spiritually; he had allowed Galcian access to his innermost fears, his darkest desires, his most private secrets; the walls had all been cast aside, and in the wake of the man's death there was nothing but a mere boy laying broken on the floor.

He had lost everything the day Galcian had died; he had allowed Galcian to steal his heart, knowing full well that his lord had no intention of offering his own in return. Yet the thought remained . . . Lord Galcian had always been quick to engage Ramirez in hedonistic actions, and it was primarily because of this that emotion remained foreign to the Silvite. He knew only bodily pleasure . . . the cries of his heart remained untouched, uncharted . . .

For the most fleeting of moments he resented Galcian for using him; the thought was snuffed out quickly by an iron will, and then he felt his soul was muddy. He was dirty and tainted, like a cheap whore.

Knees weak and trembling Ramirez somehow managed to gather himself up from the floor and collapse onto his bed, folding himself into a defeated position and covering his face with his hands. He knew it was true, of course; he had been used, and now . . . Enrique was using him in the same manner.

"Is this how the heart was meant to work?" he questioned aloud, voice made quiet and weak with despair. "Am I doomed to be someone's pawn, only an instrument used at someone else's convenience? Is there truly no such thing as mutually-felt compassion?"

For these questions, Ramirez had no answers; he closed his eyes again, and submitted in full to the fresh onslaught of tears that assaulted him.

* * *

Above song is "Simple Lies", recorded by Endo from the soundtrack for Daredevil. I don't own Skies; quit asking.

Ah, emotional angst. :starts passing out shot-glasses: The first round of loqua shots are on the house, kids.

pumpkinchao: The whole "You don't see me" bit is actually a line or two I took from A Perfect Circle's "3 Libras", from their CD "Mer De Noms". Look it up if you're interested; I thought the lines worked wonderfully in this context, and I'm glad you thought so too. So glad I got your seal of approval on the kissing scene! Faeraun is so . . . weird . . . and hey, about those word complications . . . I didn't know the system doesn't allow the use of dashes! I've been robbed of my dashes! In all those instances where words run together, I had dashes omitted. Thanks for pointing it out.

Empyrean:gushes: Think so, Katrini? And, DAH! What IF Moegi had seen them! The very thought makes me cringe . . . Hey! Everybody shut up about the whole word thing! I'm working on it. Jeez. Tough crowd. :grins:

I think the site might kick me off for this chapter. Let's wait around and find out . . .


End file.
